Bobby's mistake
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Bobby Nelson is jealous of Ponch. All the girls Bobby likes, like Ponch more. When he finds out about Ponch's Christmas date with Sophia James a girl Bobby has liked for years, his jealousy gets out of hand. He does something he will regret forever.
1. Prologue

"BOBBY! YOU KILLED PONCH!" Kathy screamed. Bobby stood back in shock. ' _Did I really just kill my training officer?'_ he wondered. He got closer to see if he did.

"Get away from him!" Grossie yelled.

"Yeah, leave him alone murderer!" Bear yelled. Bobby stepped back, frightened from how everyone was treating him.

"Guys I didn't mean to…." Bobby stopped talking and ran out of the room.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. The Movies

Bobby sat in the report room writing a report. Across from him sat his partner/training officer Ponch.

"Hey Bobby, are you almost ready to go home?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah sure," Bobby said sadly.

"Is something wrong partner?" Ponch asked.

"No, it's just, I wish I had a date for tonight," Bobby said.

"Oh, it's ok Bobby. I'm sure you'll be fine tonight," Ponch said sweetly.

"What are you doing tonight?" Bobby asked.

"Going to the movies."

"All by yourself?" Bobby asked.

"No, I'm going with the Getraer's."

"Oh," Bobby said. He wasn't sure what to say. He was slightly jealous that Ponch was close with Getraer and his family. He couldn't even begin to explain to anyone how jealous he was of Ponch. Ever since the day Bobby met Ponch he was jealous. _"What is it about Ponch that everyone enjoys more than me?"_ He wondered.

"If you want you can come to. I'm sure they won't mind, and I'll pay for you…."

"No thanks," Bobby replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, bye Ponch," Bobby said then left. Now realizing why he disliked Ponch. He was way too nice to people even if he didn't like them much. Not saying Ponch didn't like Bobby, he liked Bobby. Just not as much as he liked Jon Baker, his first partner. Bobby knew he'd never be as close to Ponch as Jon was. He knew Ponch was trying to be his friend, and Ponch knew he'd never be all that close with Bobby. Bobby wasn't sure if he hated Ponch, or if he just didn't like how everyone liked Ponch better than him. Well it seemed that way anyway.

"Why do I feel this way towards him? He is just trying to be my friend. Just about all of his old friends are gone now. I really need to open up to him more. He's opened up to me a lot," Bobby talked to himself.

"Maybe I should go to that movie," Bobby said to himself. He saw Ponch walk out of the building in his street clothes. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a leather jacket.

"Hi Bobby, I thought you were gone already," Ponch said.

"No, I decided I would take you up on that offer to go to the movies," Bobby said.

"That's great, I'll give you a ride," Ponch said. He lead Bobby to his car.

"I'm excited you decided to come. Apparently Betty and Getraer are not coming any more. Timmy got sick, it was gonna be just me going," Ponch said. Bobby smiled.

"Then I'm glad I decided to join you," he said.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. After the movies

After the movie Ponch took Bobby home. Bobby shared an apartment room with Bruce his younger brother.

"Bye, Ponch," Bobby said as he got out of the car.

"Bye, Bobby. See ya at work tomorrow," Ponch replied.

Bobby waved, then walked into the building.

"That wasn't so bad. He can actually be a lot of fun," Bobby told himself. He walked to his apartment room, and went in. He saw Bruce on the couch sleeping.

"Bruce, you are supposed to sleep in your room," Bobby teased. Instantly Bruce was awake.

"Oh hi, Bobby. Where have you been?" Bruce asked.

"I went to see a movie with Ponch," Bobby replied.

"Oh, did you have fun?"

"I guess so."

"Bobby, I'm sure you had a great time. Stop trying to act like you don't like Ponch. I know you two are friends," Bruce said.

"Who said I didn't like Ponch?" Bobby asked.

"Um, your body language," Bruce replied.

"Oh, sorry," Bobby said then went to his room.

"Good night, Bruce," he said then closed the door.

"Good night," Bruce replied.

"Why'd I have to get stuck here with a jealous brother? Why can't he just get over whatever it is already?" Bruce wondered.

"Well tomorrow is Christmas, maybe things will be better," Bruce said then went to his room. Little did he know this was only the beginning things were about to get much worse tomorrow.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. The Christmas Party

The next day came too soon. Bobby was not ready to go to work at all. He dragged himself out of bed, and got into the shower.

"How can Ponch do this all the time? Stay up late and get up this early?" Bobby wondered.

"And not only that, he isn't tired and grumpy at work either," he added slightly irritated.

"Bobby, I'm going to work," Bruce announced before walking out the door.

"Ok, bye, Bruce," Bobby replied. Bobby finished getting ready, then grabbed a bag full of presents for the officers he worked with today.

"I guess this can't be all too bad. I mean it is Christmas," he said to himself.

 _Meanwhile…_

He got into the CHP building, and in the briefing room, it was all decorated for Christmas. The Christmas party was starting soon too. Bobby was excited. Then he saw Ponch.

"Hey partner, you're on time today," he teased.

"No, actually I am two hours early," Ponch said with a smile.

"Two hours? How can you get here two hours early and not be exhausted. I could barely get out of bed this morning," Bobby said.

"Well, I'm used to staying up late and getting up early. I don't exactly like getting out of bed sometimes. But other times, I just can't sleep," Ponch confessed.

"Oh that makes sense," Bobby replied.

"So, you ready to work today?" Ponch asked.

"I'm not sure."

"That's ok, the first time I worked on Christmas was actually pretty good. I didn't want to work, but it turned out ok in the end," Ponch said.

"Thanks that helps a lot," Bobby said. Ponch couldn't tell if Bobby was serious, or sarcastic. So he didn't respond to that.

"Hello, Poncherello, and Nelson," Getraer said coming in with an arm full of gifts.

"Hi, Sarge," Ponch replied cheerfully.

"Hi, Sarge," Bobby said a little less cheerfully.

"Are you going through the same thing that Poncherello went through his first Christmas working?" Getraer asked.

"That depends, what was it?" Bobby asked.

"He was just depressed. He wanted to spend Christmas with his family," Getraer replied.

"Oh, then no, I'm just upset that we have to work Christmas. I still get to see my family tomorrow," Bobby said.

"Oh," Getraer replied.

"Lucky, I don't get to see my family, until New Years day," Ponch said sadly. Bobby felt kinda bad for Ponch. He knew how much Ponch loved to spend time with his family.

"Oh, do they have a busy schedule?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, and I don't have enough time to go to Chicago and back and still spend time with them," Ponch replied.

"Hey guys, our shift has officially begun," Bruce said excitedly.

"Hi, Bruce," Ponch said with a half smile.

"Ponch, are you ok?" Bruce asked.

"I'm fine," Ponch replied.

 _Meanwhile…_

The Christmas party started a few hours later. Bobby stood next to Bruce watching all the activities.

"I think I'm gonna go talk to Harlan," Bruce said.

"Ok," Bobby replied. Then he saw Ponch walk in with a lady. It was Sophia James. A girl Bobby had loved for years, but she didn't like him. _"Ok now that makes me mad. She doesn't like me, but she likes him!"_ Bobby thought angrily. He walked over to Ponch.

"Hi, Partner."

"Hi, Bobby, do you wanna meet Sophia?" Ponch asked.

"Sure," Bobby said.

"Sophia, this is my partner Bobby Nelson," Ponch said.

"Oh, hi Bobby," Sophia said.

"Hi," Bobby said. He turned around and walked over to Bruce.

"Bruce look at that," He said.

"Yeah so what, Ponch is dating Sophia," Bruce said. Bobby looked over and saw Ponch and Sophia laughing and having fun. Bobby was so jealous right now, he could hardly control himself. He stomped over to Ponch and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah Bobby?"

"Can we have a talk in the report room?" Bobby asked.

"Sure," Ponch said.

"Just the two of us." Bobby added.

"Ok, Sophia, would you mind staying here?" Ponch asked sweetly.

"I'd do anything for you Ponch," she replied then kissed him on the nose.

 _To Be Continued_


	5. The Murder

Bobby and Ponch went into the report room.

"What's up? I noticed you are not acting like yourself lately," Ponch asked.

"Why are you dating Sophia James?" Bobby asked angrily.

"Is there a problem with that?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to date Sophia," Bobby said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bobby. If I would've known that I would've said no, when she asked me to be her boyfriend."

"Whoa wait a second, she asked you?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask someone else to the Christmas party, but then Sophia came to me," Ponch said. Bobby was now even more annoyed. _"She asked him out? This is just starting to get to be too much for me."_ He thought.

"I'm really sorry Bobby, do you want me to break up with her?" Ponch asked. Now Bobby was really mad.

"Would cut that out!" he yelled.

"What?" Ponch asked confused.

"Being so nice, I can't take it. It's almost as if you'd do anything I wanted you to do."

"Well, not anything, but there are something's I'd do if it made you happy," Ponch said. Bobby stepped a little closer to Ponch,

"I hate you," He said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Ponch replied.

"Why do you have to apologize whenever you upset someone? It gets on my nerves how polite you are," Bobby said.

"Sorry," Ponch said quietly. Bobby grabbed Ponch by the neck. He pulled out a knife, and began just going crazy cutting all over Ponch's face with it. Ponch was trying to get away from Bobby. Bobby took the knife, and stabbed it into Ponch's left eye. He cut it up so bad Ponch couldn't see out that eye anymore. Ponch was crying in pain.

"Bobby please stop. I don't know what I did to you to deserve this. I just wanted to be your friend," Ponch said. Bobby dropped the knife, and put his hands around Ponch's throat, and began to choke him.

"I have been jealous of you the minute I met you! Everyone likes you more than me! I hate you!" he yelled.

"B-B-B-Bobby l-l-let g-g-go I c-c-can't b-b-breathe," Ponch said. Bobby laughed evilly.

"Good." He said. Ponch was in a lot of pain, and struggling to breathe. He didn't want to die, so he called out for help. It was so quiet though he doubted anyone heard him. But to his surprise he could hear footsteps. Bobby's grip got tighter and tighter. Ponch really couldn't breathe anymore, he was losing color on his skin. Soon Ponch stopped fighting back to get free. Bobby let go and watched as Ponch fell to the ground dead. Bobby had killed him. Kathy, Grossie and Bear all walked in. They looked over and saw Ponch laying motionless on the floor they could tell right away he was dead.

"BOBBY! YOU KILLED PONCH!" Kathy screamed in horror. Bobby stood back in shock. _"Did I really just kill my training officer?"_ he thought. He got closer to see if he did.

"Get away from him!" Grossie yelled.

"Yeah, leave him alone murderer!" Bear yelled. Bobby stepped back, frightened from how everyone was treating him.

"Guys I didn't mean to…" bobby stopped talking and ran out of the room.

"Someone go after him," Bear said.

"I'll go," Grossie said. He couldn't stand seeing Ponch laying there like that. He left the room. He looked around for Bobby, and didn't see him. He ran over to Getraer.

"Sarge come quick. There has been a murder in the report room," Grossie said. Getraer ran to the report room. His eyes got wide.

"Poncherello? What happened?" He asked.

"Ponch was killed, Sarge. Bobby killed him, then ran away. We don't know why he did it," Bear said with tears in his eyes. Just then they heard a door open.

"Merry Christmas Central!" they heard Jon say loudly.

"Jon's here for Christmas," Bear said now even more upset.

"How can we tell him his best friend has just been killed?" He asked Getraer.

"Let me do it," Getraer replied. He walked over to Jon and hugged him.

"Hello Jon, welcome here to the Central Christmas Party," Getraer said. He had a sadness in his voice.

"Sarge what happened? Is Ponch ok?" Jon asked.

"Um, I wouldn't exactly say he's ok," Getraer said.

"Oh no, what happened? Where is he?" Jon asked.

"In the report room. Jon I don't think you are ready to hear this news."

"I can handle anything Sarge tell me," Jon said.

"Jon, Ponch is dead. He was murdered a few minutes ago."

"Who would do such a thing?" Jon asked angrily.

"Bobby Nelson," Getraer replied. Jon muttered something under his breath.

"I hate Bobby. I've hated him the very second Ponch told me about him. Something about the way Ponch described him made me think Bobby was the type of person that Ponch should not be around too much." Jon said. Getraer agreed with Jon. He had no idea Bobby was the type of person who would murder a fellow officer.

"Well, after Bobby killed Ponch, he ran away. We are searching for him, and trying to figure out why he killed Ponch," Getraer told Jon. Jon walked to the report room and saw Ponch laying there dead. Tears filled his eyes. He knelt beside his dead best friend.

"Why would anyone do this to you?" he wondered. Everyone else wanted to know the same thing.

 _To Be Continued_


	6. Chicago

Bobby went into his apartment, he grabbed a few things.

"I can't stay here anymore," He said to himself. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note to Bruce. Then he ran off. He didn't take his car because people could track down his car and find him. He took a taxi to the airport. He was gonna leave L.A. and never come back. He hoped this would get his mind off what he had just done. He got on a plane and took it to Chicago.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Mom, I'm gonna call the CHP and wish them a Merry Christmas. Maybe I'll get to talk to Frank," Robert said.

"Ok," Maria replied. Robert called the CHP.

"Hello, CHP Central division front desk, this is Michael speaking."

"Hi, Michael, this is Robert Poncherello. I was just calling to wish you all a Merry Christmas."

"Thanks, Robert, and before you ask, I am sorry Ponch can't make it to the phone," Michael said.

"Ok, thanks," Robert said.

"Bye," Michael said. Then they both hung up.

"Frank was busy," Robert told everyone.

 _Meanwhile…._

Bobby arrived in Chicago, he went for a walk. He thought he saw Ponch.

"No that can't be Ponch, Ponch is dead," he told himself. Then he saw a man run up to that guy.

"Are you Martin Poncherello?" he asked.

"Yeah," Martin replied. Bobby didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation.

"Oh great, I forgot that Ponch's family lived in Chicago. He looks a lot like his brother," Bobby said. But when Martin turned around he realized Martin only looked like Ponch from behind. Martin had a mustache and a small beard. He wore glasses, and was bigger than Ponch.

"Hi," Martin said kindly as he walked by Bobby.

"Hi," Bobby replied. Martin stopped walking for a second,

"Wait a minute, don't I know you?" he asked then stopped to study Bobby.

"I don't think so," Bobby replied.

"Ok well, hi I'm Martin Poncherello."

"Hi, I'm Bobby Nelson," Bobby replied. Martin smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Bobby. Are you living here in Chicago or just visiting?" Martin asked.

"I'm just visiting. I don't know where I am gonna live yet. I used to be in California, but I didn't fit in well there."

"California, what part of California?"

"L.A."

"Wow, I have a younger brother that lives there. He's a CHP motorcycle cop. Frank Poncherello is his name. Everyone calls him Ponch. Do you know him? He's nicer than I am," Martin said.

"No, never heard of him," Bobby lied

"If he's nicer than you, he must be a great guy. You are very nice Martin," Bobby added.

"Thanks, it runs in the family. My parents raised us to be nice to people," Martin said.

"How many siblings do you have?" Bobby asked.

"Three. I have two brothers, and a sister," Martin replied.

"Cool, who's the oldest? Is it you?"

"No, my brother Robert is the oldest, followed by me, then my sister Patti, Frank is the youngest."

"Oh cool."

"Yeah, we used to live in California, but we moved here to start a business. Frank can't stand working at a desk or anything like that, so he stayed in California and tried to do something. He ended up becoming a cop."

"Wow cool, I have a younger brother named Bruce. He lives in California. I think he's a cop too, but I'm not sure. We don't talk much," Bobby lied.

"Oh that's sad. I haven't talked to Frank in a while either. He probably has a new partner now, last time I talked to him Jon was leaving. Oh Jon was Frank's first partner. Jon is Frank's best friend, he moved to Wyoming to help his dad out on the ranch." Martin said. This story seemed all too familiar to Bobby. He wanted to tell someone what he did and try to get someone to help him out. But he knew the Poncherello's were the wrong people to talk to about this.

"Well, it's been great talking to you Martin, I gotta get going," Bobby said.

"You sure? Don't ya wanna come meet my family?"

"I wish I could, but I really should get going. I want to make it to a hotel."

"You can stay at the Poncherello Hotel," Martin said with a laugh. Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"That's our house, I'm offering to let you stay there one night for free," Martin said.

"Oh, I'll have to think about it," Bobby said.

"I hope you say yes," Martin said. Bobby couldn't resist a free night staying in a warm home.

"Ok, I'll stay. Just for the night though," Bobby said.

 _To Be Continued_


	7. The note

Bobby followed Martin to the Poncherello house.

"I think you're gonna love my family," Martin told Bobby. Martin got home, and saw Robert and Patti in the kitchen eating chicken. His parents were in the living room reading a book together.

"Robert, Patti, I'd like to introduce you to Bobby Nelson," Martin said.

"Hello Bobby, I'm Patti," Patti said then shook Bobby's hand.

"I'm Robert," Robert said through a mouthful of chicken. Bobby smiled.

"Come on Bobby follow me," Martin took Bobby into the living room.

"Mom, dad, this is Bobby Nelson."

"Hi Bobby, I'm Alfred, and she's my wife Maria. It's nice to meet you," Alfred said.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. and Mrs. Poncherello," Bobby said.

 _Meanwhile…._

Bruce got home and found the note left on the counter. He hadn't noticed it yesterday. He picked it up and read it.

 _Dear Bruce,_

 _I'm sorry to leave you like this, but after what I have done I can't stand to be anywhere near here. I know I am in a whole lot of trouble, but I am not ready to face it yet. I am taking a vacation away from here. I don't know when I'll be back or if I will be back. I might just start a new life somewhere else, and forget all about this. Once again I am really sorry for all of this, I really didn't mean to kill Ponch. I'm sure you believe me._

 _~Bobby_

Bruce laid the note back down on the counter.

"I don't believe you Bobby that's the problem," he said aloud.

"How could someone kill another person the way you did and not mean to do it?" Bruce wondered. He stared at a picture of Ponch and Bobby taken the day they became partners. Ponch and Bobby both looked like they were having fun for the picture, but Bruce knew the truth. Ponch was missing Jon so much, that when he got a partner with blonde hair and blue eyes, he started to treat Bobby like Jon. Bobby didn't like that, and he made sure Ponch knew it. Later on though, they did become friends. Well Ponch thought they were friends. Bobby wasn't sure yet. Bruce looked around Bobby's room, it used to be filled with pictures of him and Ponch having so much fun, yet Bobby never would admit that Ponch was his friend. Bruce was super confused about this. He knew they were friends, but why did Bobby never admit it to people? Bruce called Getraer on the phone.

"Hello, Joe Getraer speaking."

"Sarge, Bobby is not in California any more. He left after the Christmas party. I don't know where he went, but I found a note and he told me he was going and not sure when he'd be back, or if he'd be back," Bruce said sadly.

"Ok, we will continue the search for him. As of now our top priority is in forming the Poncherello's of the death of their son."

"Oh, did you decide who's going to Chicago to break the news?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, it will be Me, Baricza, Baker, and you if you want to come. If not that's ok, we will take Harlan instead."

"Harlan has never been there before, he might like it. Go ahead and take him instead. I'll stay here," Bruce said.

"You're too kind Bruce, I just wish your brother would've been that way," Getraer said. Bruce was silent for a few minutes. He missed Bobby but at the same time he was really mad at him. Bruce couldn't stop picturing the terrible site he saw in the report room. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see that image of Ponch laying on the floor dead. He hated it, and it was all Bobby's fault.

"Bye, Sarge," Bruce said.

"Bye, Bruce, and don't worry, we will find your brother. We want answers as to why he did this," Getraer said.

"Ok," Bruce said not sure what else to say. He hung up the phone.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Alright, Harlan, you are coming to Chicago with us," Getraer said.

"Really? You mean Nelson didn't want to go?" Harlan asked.

"He wanted you to go," Getraer replied. Harlan smiled.

"Remind me to thank him," Harlan said.

"Ok, Harlan don't forget to thank Bruce," Getraer replied. Harlan rolled his eyes.

 _To Be Continued_


	8. Bobby's confession

Bobby woke up at Five A.M. and couldn't get back to sleep. He had trouble falling asleep last night. The room that he was staying in happened to be the room that they had just for Ponch. So he was sleeping in Ponch's room. He felt terrible. Ever since he killed Ponch, all of his dreams he had were of him killing Ponch all over again. He hated it. No matter how far from California he was, there was no way he could stop thinking about Ponch. He got out of bed and packed all of his things. He was leaving this place. He left a note for the Poncherello's, and then went out the door.

 _Meanwhile…._

Maria woke up and started making breakfast; she saw a note sitting on the counter.

 _Dear Poncherello's,_

 _Thank you so much for your kindness. I have never met a family more kind than you. I am sorry I left so early. I am trying to get somewhere. I don't know where yet. I am so happy to have gotten to meet you guys. Maybe I'll see you again someday. Thanks again._

 _~Bobby._

"He's gone already? He must be running from something," Maria said to herself. Then continued with making breakfast.

"Hi Mom," Martin said walking into the kitchen. He saw the note and his smile left his face.

"He's gone already? I wanted to show him around and try to get him to live in Chicago. He was a really fun guy to be around. I am positive Frank would've liked him too," Martin said. Then they heard a knock on the door. Martin answered it.

"Hi guys, Frank isn't here, but you can come in," Martin said.

"We know, that's why we came to talk to you. Ponch won't be coming here again anytime soon," Bear said sadly.

"Oh no, is he injured?" Maria asked when she came to the door.

"Worse than that, I am so sorry. He was murdered on Christmas day," Harlan said. Maria and Martin's eyes both filled with tears.

"Francis is…dead?" Maria asked.

"Yes, I am so sorry." Getraer said.

"Do you know who did it?" Martin asked.

"Yes," Jon replied.

"Who?" Maria asked.

"Ponch's partner Bobby Nelson."

"Bobby Nelson?" Martin and Maria asked in shock.

"Do you know him?"

"Of course, he was just staying here with us last night. I didn't know he knew Frank. He told me he didn't." Martin replied.

"So he was here?" Jon asked.

"Are you sure that it was the Bobby Nelson here that you are looking for? Bobby seemed to nice to do something like that," Maria said.

"That's what most of us thought too," Getraer replied. Now Maria and Martin were both pretty upset.

"He was here, he lied to all of us, and then he got away before we could find out that he killed my little brother. This is just sick, who would ever want to do something like this? I mean he just thinks he can come here and be welcomed into our family for the night and then…" Martin stopped talking and left quickly to his room.

"I'm really sorry about all of this Maria, if I would've known how much Bobby wanted to kill Poncherello, I never would've let them be near each other."

"Sarge, you had no way of knowing that Bobby planned on killing Ponch. Its not your fault," Bear said.

"Hey Bear, there is one small detail you are missing here. Bobby didn't plan on killing Ponch. It just happened," Jon said.

"Jon are you defending him? Your best friend is dead now because of that jerk, and now you defend him saying he didn't mean to do it," Bear said angrily.

"Bear, listen, it's really hard to explain. There are just something's you don't know about yet. Ponch has told me a lot about Bobby. And from all the information that Ponch has given me, I can confidently say to you all, Bobby did not do it on purpose," Jon said. Maria looked at Jon she was curious as to what he meant by that.

"You mean he didn't want to kill Francis?" she asked.

"I don't think he wanted to," Jon replied.

"But he did," Bear said.

"Here's the thing, if he wanted to kill Ponch, he would've done it a long time ago. He never would've apologized for it. He wouldn't have come and hang out with Ponch's family. He wouldn't have left town. In fact if he wanted to kill Ponch, then when he did it, he would've celebrated. I believe that Bobby didn't want to kill Ponch, but he did it by accident. I know from experience that I have had these times where I really wanted to kill Ponch. Not that I really wanted to, but he did something slightly irritating one time and I was pretty upset. I'd never kill him though. Anyway, sometimes when you feel that way towards him, it is so easy to become violent. He doesn't fight back much when it's a close friend. Sure he tries to get away from you, but he tries not to hurt you. Of which would be why it was easy for Bobby to choke him to death. Sometimes you don't realize you are killing someone when you are really mad at them. Bobby was just super jealous, and jealousy can cause harm to other people," Jon said.

"Are you serious? That is all you have to say? You think it was all just an accident because Bobby was jealous?" Bear asked.

"Well, if Ponch were alive, and this happened to another person, that is exactly what he would tell you," Jon said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he would," Getraer replied.

"Ok, so I guess it was all just an accident then," Bear said.

"Whoa wait a minute Baricza, we still need to find out the truth from Nelson," Getraer said.

"Ok, let's find him, he can't have gone too far," Jon said. Martin came back over,

"Um, guys, I found this in the bedroom Bobby stayed in. He is probably gonna come back for it. I know if I were him I would." Martin said showing them a picture frame with a picture of Bobby and Ponch with their Halloween costumes on.

"Aww, I like that photo of Francis, he is so adorable," Maria said. Soon the door bell rang. Maria opened the door.

"Oh hi Mrs. Poncherello, I left something here by accident," said Bobby.

"Hello, Nelson," Getraer said.

"Oh, Sarge, hi," Bobby said.

"Bobby, why did you lie to us?" Martin asked.

"I was scared. I thought you all would hate me if I told you the truth. I killed Ponch, it was an accident. I have just been so jealous of him lately, my jealousy go the best of me, and I killed him. I hate myself for it now. I can't even live normally, I ran away because I knew everyone was upset, and I didn't want to be near the CHP. I can't even begin to explain how awful I feel. Ponch was such a good friend to me, and in return I killed him. I left here because I was reminded too much of what I had done, and I didn't want to tell you guys. When I heard Jon's voice at the CHP I panicked. Knowing Jon was there made me feel even worse. He came to spend time with his best friend, and he found him dead on the floor in the report room. I am really sorry to everyone I don't even deserve to be here anymore, I deserved to die more than Ponch did. But he'd never kill me, he'd never kill anyone. I have always wished I was Ponch. He is the type of person I wish I could've been," Bobby said in tears. Jon totally understood all of what Bobby said.

"Its ok Bobby, sure I am upset that I came to spend time with Ponch and found out he is dead. Ponch told me enough about you the past few months, which helped me to understand that what you did was an accident. Ponch knew you were jealous of him, he could sense it. He just didn't know why."

"Jon, you were another reason I was so jealous of Ponch. He spoke so highly of you, he had such a great relationship with you. I knew I'd never be as good as you. But I wanted to be that close with him. I just never even tried. For some reason I just expected that one day he'd randomly just be my closest friend," Bobby said.

"Bobby, I know it was an accident, but murder is murder. We are going to have to arrest you," Getraer said.

"I know, and I am done running. From now on, I will never run away from punishment I deserve," Bobby said. Getraer put handcuffs on him and they took him back to L.A. There Bobby stayed in prison the rest of his life. Everyone did forgive Bobby for what he did, but they still were a little upset with him. The next year Christmas was hard on everyone. It is so hard to celebrate a holiday on the day that a good friend died. As the years went by, of course they still were upset about it on Christmas, but they didn't let it get in the way of celebrating Jesus' birth. They knew Ponch would want them to still celebrate even though he had died that day. So that is what they did. They even visited Bobby and brought him a present. Bobby was touched by how kind the Poncherello family was to him even after what he had done. He would regret killing Ponch for his whole life, but he would never regret turning himself in as early as he did.

THE

END


End file.
